OS : Il lui faut sa dose de fraises
by Melian-chan
Summary: Une après-midi comme toutes les autres chez les Hey! Say! JUMP... jusqu'à ce que Yamada se mette à hurler. Mais que se passe-t-il donc ?


**Titre** : Il lui faut sa dose de fraises !  
><strong>Note<strong> : Un OS écrit cette nuit, pendant une insomnie. Je décline toute responsabilité devant l'incohérence des propos de Yamada~  
><strong>Note 2<strong> : Désolée s'il y a des fautes, il n'a pas été relu et je doute être capable de les remarquer, vu l'heure qu'il est.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Dans un coin de la loge des Hey! Say! JUMP, Yamada Ryôsuke, Chinen Yûri et Nakajima Yûto révisaient les derniers examens qu'il leur restait à passer avant d'obtenir leurs diplômes de fin d'études. Dos à eux, à moitié avachi sur une table, Yabu Kôta se livrait à son activité favorite du moment, à savoir arpenter le web pour trouver un cadeau pour sa petite amie, l'anniversaire de celle-ci approchant. Assis à côté de lui, Inoo Kei parcourait les sites avec lui, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire.<p>

Dans l'angle opposé de la pièce, sur une banquette, Okamoto Keito grattait quelques accords sur sa guitare. Yaotome Hikaru écrivait des paroles pour une nouvelle chanson en s'efforçant de ne pas trop s'agiter pour ne pas réveiller Takaki Yûya qui s'était endormi, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Daiki Arioka feuilletait tranquillement un magazine, de la musique dans les oreilles, profitant de la demi-heure de calme qu'il leur restait avant de devoir commencer à se préparer pour chanter dans une émission. Quand à Morimoto Ryûtarô, il était suspendu depuis que des photos sur lesquelles il fumait alors qu'il était mineur était parues dans la presse à scandale. Somme toute, c'était un après-midi comme les autres qui s'écoulait lentement, quand soudain :

— YABU ! hurla Yamada, s'attirant les regards étonnés de ses camarades. Vil traître ! Fourbe ! ... BELETTE ! Ça t'amuse de me torturer, hein, avoue !  
>— Yama-chan, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Daiki en retirant ses écouteurs.<br>— BELETTE ! cria à nouveau le jeune homme.  
>— Yamada, tais-toi, grogna Takaki en ouvrant un oeil. Il y a des gens qui dorment ici. Enfin qui essayent. Et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire de belette ?<p>

L'agacement qui perçait dans la voix de son aîné suffit à calmer un peu le jeune homme, qui répondit sans hausser la voix :

— Les méchants dans les films - les vrais méchants, pas les pseudos, hein - sont froids, fourbes et calculateurs. Et qui est froid, fourbe et calculateur ?  
>— Une belette ? tenta Inoo.<br>— BIEN SÛR QUE NON ! fit Ryôsuke, avant de rougir sous le regard meurtrier que lui lançait Yûya et de reprendre, un ton plus bas. Enfin si, mais pas là.  
>— Mais pas là... répéta Hikaru en échangeant un regard circonspect avec Daiki.<br>— Qui est froid, fourbe et calculateur, disais-je donc ? Eh bien ! Un _comptable_ !  
>— Je ne vois pas en quoi ça fait avancer le schmilblick, grommela Takaki.<br>— Mais c'est plus qu'évident ! Tous les comptables ont une belette sur l'épaule ! C'est leur animal de compagnie fétiche, justement parce que les belettes aussi sont froides, fourbes et calculatrices.

Il y eût un long silence dans la salle, pendant lequel chaque membre se dévisageait pour savoir s'il était le seul à ne pas trouver cette explication "plus qu'évidente" ou si le problème venait juste de Ryôsuke.

Finalement, Takaki soupira, tendit le bras pour ramasser son sweat qui était tombé par terre, le replia en quatre avant de le replacer sur les genoux d'Hikaru. Puis il se tourna pour être face au mur et il posa à nouveau sa tête sur son oreiller improvisé. Il lâcha un autre soupir, maugréa un "le prochain qui me réveille pour une connerie pareille, je le tue" et ferma les yeux en essayant de faire le vide et de se rendormir.

— Purée Yama-chan, mais t'as fumé ce matin ou quoi ? l'interrogea Yûto à mi-voix.  
>— C'est pire que ça, murmura Keito, qui s'était approché entre temps, en désignant une peluche en forme de fruit sur l'arrière-plan du site que consultait Yabu. Il est en manque. Il lui faut sa dose de fraises.<p>

* * *

><p>Voila, voilà.<p> 


End file.
